Clubbing
by FlintFyre
Summary: Wallace and Other Scott decide to go clubbing one night. All Wallace wants is to get lucky, but does that mysterious foreign guy named Mobile have other plans? Wallace/Mobile. Warnings are in the Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is about how Wallace and Mobile met, and whatever follows until I get tired of writing. I included a few scenes from the book, only with words and from Wallace's point of view. You'll see what I'm talking about eventually...

Included in this story is sex between two men, some violence, and probably a lot of swearing. And did I say sex?

* * *

><p>"Alright, I forgive you now," I said, looking around in awe.<p>

Other Scott stood next to me and smirked.

The reason he needed forgiving in the first place was his own fault. We were out clubbing today, skimming several bars for any hot guys as usual, and the last bar he had picked was terrible. It had looked promising on the outside, but the phrase 'never judge a book by its cover' was pretty much the perfect motto for that place. It was dark and scary inside, and I'm pretty sure one creepy guy who looked to be about twice my age had started to feel me up on the dance floor. Needless to say, we had high-tailed it out of there pretty quick after that. I didn't doubt that one of us would have been roofied by the end of the night if we had stayed.

So Other Scott had tried again, apologizing profusely. I was reluctant to enter this one, afraid of a repeat, but the flashing lights and attractive bouncer drew me in, so I had no choice, really.

When we entered, it was pretty nice inside as well, especially for Toronto. It wasn't a gay bar, which usually made things a bit more difficult, but my gaydar was spot-on. Other Scott was sometimes shy about picking out someone he liked, which I didn't really understand. He was a little minx though sometimes, which didn't slip past my eyes. He may play all innocent, but underneath that mascara are the eyes of a little predator. I knew he wasn't particularly out to get any tonight, though, but damn it, _I_ was getting laid. It had been a while, and my dick was angry with me.

I fiddled with the collar of my shirt, which was fitted and black (my 'asking for it' shirt). I looked over at Other Scott.

"Hey, Scotty, let's go get a drink first," I suggested. He nodded, so we made our way over to the bar.

As we sat, I noticed it was made entirely of glass. You could see the bartender through it, moving around, making drinks, and taking orders. The shelves beneath that held all of his materials for doing so were also visible. He wandered over to us finally and we shouted what we wanted over the music. He nodded, then ducked beneath the glass counter and rummaged around.

"See anything?" Other Scott said, wiggling his eyebrows. I smirked briefly at him, then looked around the room.

There were a lot of people dancing, that was for sure. I squinted to try and see through all the damn strobe lights, try and pick out the faces. Looks weren't the most important thing to me, of course, but I wasn't really looking for a relationship today. I was kind of on a mission. I felt a little bad, really, only picking out a guy for sex, but I didn't think I could even handle seriously going out with someone. Scott made sure of that, what with him hanging around all the time. Of course, I guess he _was_ my roommate…

Even if I did pay for mostly everything. All the time.

I saw a few guys with glasses, which always made me shiver. I'm not exactly sure what that was all about. Who the hell had a fetish with glasses?

Me.

But sadly, it was a bit hard to see what they looked like. I sighed in frustration and turned back to the bar. My drink was sitting there. A cotton-candy martini, which was about the gayest drink I ever ordered, greeted me cheerily. I took the martini glass and swigged the blue liquid eagerly. Sweet nectar.

Other Scott always laughed at my drink choices.

I waited a while, enjoying just drinking and being merry. Occasionally I would try and look around again, but those attempts went as well as the first did. Little visibility. How in the hell was a guy supposed to get laid in this place if he couldn't even pick out a good candidate?

"I can't really see anything, so I guess I'll have to go dance to try and coax one over," I said over the loud music. It boomed from the speakers and tried to drown out my voice, but Other Scott was right next to me and nodded. Then he frowned slightly.

"Maybe you should wait a bit," he said.

I looked over at him incredulously. He had never turned down dancing before…

"Blondie over there's been staring at you," Other Scott muttered, grinning and pointing with his pinky finger. The rest of his hand was occupied with holding his glass.

I looked over the top of my martini and, sure enough, there was a guy with white-blonde hair sitting on the corner adjacent to us. He looked away as soon as my eyes found him, but wasn't quick enough for me to miss it. The guy took a swig from his own drink, which was a light sea-green color. I wondered vaguely what it was.

He was pretty attractive, too. His face looked like it was sculpted by angels or something, and his skin looked soft and well taken care of. His whitish hair was short, but still managed to frame his face perfectly. Plus, he was wearing a pair of very sophisticated-looking thin-framed glasses.

"Damn," I said, turning my attention back to my martini. Other Scott laughed.

"I'm jealous," he muttered, taking a sip from his own drink.

"I wonder if he's shy?" He hadn't come over yet, and I wasn't sure if he would. His face held a constantly bored expression, which only seemed to enhance his good looks. Perhaps it was a cover, or perhaps he really wasn't interested.

"I don't know, but he's cute no matter what," Other Scott replied matter-of-factly.

I sighed, sipping my martini. I would need another one soon. Was I going to have to make a move on this guy, or would he do it? Or, was he not even looking at me and I was just worrying myself? I pondered this, swirling my dwindling martini glass.

I wasn't really self-conscious a lot of the time. Call it cocky or whatever, but I knew I was relatively good-looking. I got a fair amount of offers, and I wasn't about to let this guy slip away, even if he wasn't interested at this very moment. Perhaps with the right amount of coaxing, he would come around. I would just have to make the first move, that's all.

I took the last swig of my martini and set the empty glass down, then turned to Other Scott.

"I think I'm gonna – "

But the bartender cut me off as he approached and said, "This is from the gentleman over there."

He pointed to the blonde guy and then set down another martini for me. I grinned, my cheeks turning slightly pink, and thanked him. Apparently he was braver than I thought.

I picked up the martini, raised it to the blonde guy (who was watching now), and smiled to say thanks. He gave a dazzling smile back and I almost feinted. God, I was such a girl.

But I kept my cool and sipped my new martini happily. This one tasted a bit better, like victory. It was only a matter of time before he got the courage to come over and talk to me. Other Scott and I waited patiently.

"He looks really…I don't know, intense, I guess," Other Scott said, eyeing the guy a bit warily. "Even if he is the hottest guy on Earth."

"What do you mean by intense?" I asked, amused. I ran a hand through my gelled hair in a slow way, trying to entice him to get his ass over here.

"Well, he just looks…I dunno. Almost _too_ good-looking."

We looked at each other and laughed. Like that was ever a _bad_ thing.

"I just hope he's not some creep-o or something," Other Scott added seriously.

"One way to find out," I said, grinning as I saw him get up from his stool. He was mine…

The blonde guy came over, looking a bit nervous. I always thought it was cute when guys were scared like that. Perhaps it was my predatory side that liked seeing such an innocent emotion. I would have to be extra flirty in order to keep this dude around…

"Hi," I said, smiling sweetly. He smiled back again, seeming to gain some confidence.

"I, uh, gotta go to the bathroom," Other Scott said smoothly, getting up and disappearing.

The blonde guy sat on my other side, being courteous by not taking Other Scott's seat.

"Thanks for this," I said, brandishing the martini.

"No problem." His voice was throaty, as if he had a permanent chest cold that made it a bit hoarse. Damn, even his voice was sexy. Perhaps he was foreign.

"What's your name?" I started with the basics.

"Mobile. You?"

"I'm Wallace," I said, sipping my drink. "I know it's an old-man name." I stuck out my tongue in mild annoyance. His eyes focused on the action briefly before they flitted up to my eyes again.

"Do you like to dance, Wallace?" he said, smiling a little. He seemed nervous again, but handsomely so.

His eyes were wide and a sort of grayish color behind his glasses. They looked innocent, yet experienced at the same time, which was sort of confusing. A bit like one of those Siberian Husky dogs. Half wolf, half loveable pet.

I nodded to answer his question, swallowing the gulp I had taken.

"Yeah, but only with hot guys," I said nonchalantly. He looked at me confused, as if wondering what this meant about him.

I laughed and dragged him over to the dance floor.

It had started out innocently enough. I wasn't trying to be too whorey at the start, which was difficult for me with two martinis in my system. Getting all up on a guy scared them off sometimes if they were shy, or it made them uncomfortable. But when he started moving closer to me as the songs went on, I started feeling the martinis a bit more and reciprocated. He was just too good-looking to _not_ be close to.

Soon, I was facing away and grinding against him, which he didn't seem to mind. I could hear his heavy breathing in my ear, despite the booming speakers, which I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on immensely. His hands were on my hips and I wanted them to stay there. This one looked promising for sure, and I couldn't have been more thrilled. Or lucky.

I vaguely wondered where Other Scott was and looked around. My wandering eyes finally located him at the bar, smirking. I smirked back as I felt Mobile's breath on my neck. He was getting a bit excited too, from what I could read by how his hands were moving up and down my sides slowly. I also could feel something else against my jean-clad ass as I rubbed up against him, and we couldn't let that go untreated…

"Do you want to go somewhere?" I asked breathlessly, leaning my head back to speak in his ear. If I hadn't, there would have been no way he could have heard me.

"Yeah," he said, nodding.

Score.

We walked away from the giant crowd of people and headed back to the bar. My stomach made an angry noise. I sighed.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere to eat first? I think those martinis are burning a hole in my stomach," I asked. Probably should have eaten before we came here, but I wasn't one for planning ahead much.

He nodded, so I went to go retrieve Other Scott.

"Hey Scotty, we're gonna go get something to eat. You wanna come, or are you staying?" I said, still slightly out of breath. It was hot on the dance floor, and was no doubt hotter while _we_ had been on it…

"Yeah, I'll come along. I was about to go home anyways, seeing as how you were doing pretty well on your own," he smirked. I laughed.

* * *

><p>So, the two of us decided to go to my place because it was closer. At Pizza Pizza, which was on the way, we all stopped for food after nearly collapsing from hunger. We were also all damp from the rain outside, yet my hair seemed to keep its messy attitude as always. It had taken years of conditioning, but I had finally managed to beat it into submission and make it stay in line through rain or snow.<p>

"I'm gonna go to the ATM for a second," Mobile said almost right after we walked in. He waved to make sure I saw him leave again. Before I could tell him to not bother and that I would take care of the food, he and his whitish hair were gone. I felt kind of guilty that he had to go down the street in such crappy weather.

"Hey dude, I'll pay for it," I said, swatting Other Scott's hand away from his pocket.

"Thanks man," he said, grinning innocently.

I reached into my back pocket to get my wallet, during which I noticed my keys were gone. Shit.

After pulling out the cash and paying the chick at the register, who was holding two steaming slices of pizza that looked fucking delicious, I heard Other Scott shout beside me.

"Hey, Scott!"

I was in the middle of juggling two plates and two sodas, so I couldn't manage to turn around right away. But once we got sorted out, I looked around to see Scott and Ramona walking in, looking drowned from the weather.

"Scott and Ramona! My _favourite _boy/girl couple!" I said, making the distinction. I had other friends, you know. "How's stuff?"

Scott scratched the back of his head, which could have been from the rain or a sign he was lying.

"Uh…fine. We were just at a show," he said, his huge eyes looking up at the ceiling.

So damn cute, yet so damn straight. Well, not _totally _straight, but too straight to sleep with.

"We went clubbing!" Other Scott said innocently enough. "Who was playing?"

"Uh…no-one," Scott said, obviously hiding something. I narrowed my eyes, sensing his hesitance. "Some local band. From Montreal."

"Scott's, uh, ex," Ramona added flatly.

I noticed her head was glowing a bit, but it might have been the light. Or her vibrant hair, I was unsure.

However my mild curiosity was overtaken by a bout of rage at that harpy's mention. What the fuck was he doing hanging around that bitch who broke my poor defenseless Scotty's heart? Even if he was an idiot, no one was as broken as Scott was for the last year. And now…she returns.

Bring it on, bitch.

"Are you kidding me?" I burst out. "She called you and _that_ put you in a coma, and you actually went to see her _play?_"

"And we sat in a dirty room with her for like seven zillion hours while she lorded it over everyone with her smug little laugh and her high heels," Ramona said snarkily.

Scott, as always, undermined things.

"I wasn't _that_ bad!" he said, eyes wide again.

"Scott, yes, it was," she shot back.

"What band is this?" Other Scott asked. He tried to stay in the loop as much as he could, but at the same time, we mostly drank away the night on our outings. We probably always forgot about half of what we talked about whenever the two of us got together…

Anyways, rage still burning.

"That unbelievable bitch!" I shouted, clenching my fist as I maneuvered into a seat. She sounded as though she had gotten even more incredible as time had passed. Perhaps Scott had actually been soaking up some of her evil when they were together, making her a more bearable person to be around. The thought was disgusting. How could she be _worse_? "If she gets her claws in you again, Scott, so help me –" I cut off, "Are you wearing my shirt?"

"This is yours?" he asked, picking at the collar.

"Well, I was wearing it the other day, anyway…" I trailed off, momentarily distracted.

"Should I take it off?" Scott mumbled.

Ramona coughed loudly, then said very clearly "Envy Adams!"

Rage.

"Where?" I snarled. "I'll kick her snooty ass!"

"Well, Envy is dating Ramona's third evil ex-boyfriend, and he's kind of, sort of, uh, tough," Scott sounded beaten. Had he actually lost a fight?

Well, he wouldn't next time if I had anything to say about it.

"We'll train. Don't worry about it. Tomorrow morning," I said, tearing into my pizza finally. All that Envy-hating gives you an appetite.

"Tell them about your friend," Other Scott said slyly.

"Oh! Dude!" I said excitedly. "I picked up this boy? Named Mobile?"

I didn't mention that it was Mobile who did more of the picking up, really.

"His name is Mobile?" Scott asked, sounding confused.

"Yes!" Was it so hard to grasp?

"Is he…European?" Scott said slowly.

"He's very intense!" Other Scott said seriously.

"He's slightly intense," I sipped my Diet Sprite.

"**Very**," Other Scott persisted.

"Anyway, he went to the bank machine, I don't know what's taking him so long…" I explained. I was a bit worried, really. Great, he probably ran off or something once he saw what a slut I was in the lighting.

"So, you're saying I should stay over at Ramona's?" Scott said knowingly. Wow, he was really getting the hang of this 'me sometimes having a life' thing.

"Uh…" Ramona sounded doubtful.

"Ramona, pleeeease…I picked up this boy and we only have one bed in our apartment and I need the one bed for the cuddling!" I begged. I forgot to mention that there would be less cuddling and more desperate ravaging, but she didn't need to know that at the moment.

"Don't I know it." she said, rolling her eyes. I didn't want to think about straight people sex in my bed, but I was forced to _now_.

Thanks bitch.

"Ramona, I love you. I'll love you forever. And I have dipping sauce for you!" I seized the small cup of ranch dressing. "I'll be your dipping sauce bitch!" I pleaded.

"Dude, it's okay. Scott can come over. He just…he…he smells like trash," she said hesitantly-but-not-really. "But it's okay. I'm just tired and cranky and like…how did he _date_ her? What's _**wrong **_with him?"

This I could see.

"Let's be friends based on mutual hate," I smirked and we shook on it.

"It's unreal. Look at him! He's so cutesy and unassuming," she added, waving her arms at Scott.

He looked back at her, appalled. "_Cutesy?_"

Just then I remembered my previous dilemma, right before we had all come together in this little reunion.

"Oh hey, Scott, give me your keys. I forgot my keys," I said, rummaging in my pockets even though I knew they weren't there.

"You invited a guy over knowing you had no keys?" Scott said incredulously. He gave them to me anyways.

"I just figured it'd all work out. And it did!" I said triumphantly, jingling them before him. People thought I stumbled blindly through life, but I was insanely lucky, so I was allowed to do so. "This bodes well for my future."

Ramona stood and grabbed Scott's arm, dragging him towards the door and saying "Okay, we're leaving now."

"Bye, guys," Scott waved, looking like a puppy that had been struck with a rolled-up newspaper.

I waved back. He needed a good telling off once in a while, and I was glad I didn't have to do it for once. Even if I didn't know what he did to deserve it, per-say.

* * *

><p>Other Scott had gotten off at his stop after Pizza Pizza, so it had been just me and Mobile then.<p>

While we had been alone and talking, sitting very near each other on the bus, Mobile had been warming up to me even more.

"No, it's your Chi. You spread it all over the surface of your body and then push it outward."

I felt small speck of water fly in all different directions, though in a fan outward away from Mobile.

"That's cool. Are you magic?" I asked, confused.

"No," he laughed. "You can do it too. Just try."

I closed my eyes tight and tried. I imagined my Chi like a thin layer of skin over my skin. It was the closest I could think to what he was explaining. Then I imagined it lifting off of me, and my hair blew about like I was in the wind.

"See?" he said, smiling lightly.

I looked down to find myself dry.

"Wow, it worked," I replied. I was pretty shocked. I had never manipulated my Chi before.

That sounded dirty. Perhaps because I was already horny as hell. Having this cute guy next to you was enough to make anybody salivate.

"So your place is in two stops, yeah?" Mobile asked, leaning closer to me.

"Yes," I said, grinning ever-so-slightly at the mild impatience in his voice. "But it's not very special, so don't expect a grand staircase or anything," I added bitterly. I hated where I lived.

"I'm sure it's adequate enough," he said, almost speaking directly into my ear.

"Adequate for what, exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I tried to keep my voice level to hide my obvious arousal. This guy was too damn close.

"I don't know, what do you want me to do to you?" his throaty voice replied.

I pretty much almost jizzed right there, which would have sucked, really. I managed to _not _do that and instead laughed lightly, feeling his warm breath on my neck.

I wasn't going to make it.

But apparently there _was_ a God, because my stop came up at that very moment. I picked up my jacket hurriedly, which had been draped over the back of the seat, and led Mobile to the swingy door of the bus. It opened to reveal the sidewalk and we stepped out onto it.

"So this is it," I sighed, walking up the pathway to the front door. I don't know why I was so worried about this guy's approval. Perhaps because he seemed so 'intense' or whatever.

"It's fine," he chuckled. Great, now he _knows_ that I was seeking approval, which means it was a pity-compliment.

Holy shit, self. Chill the fuck out.

I unlocked the door, the keys jingling wildly what with all of Scott's stupid keychains. Seriously, the guy had two keys but about a thousand little charms and stuff, most of them relating to Zelda. After I pushed the door open and walked inside, I gestured vaguely at the hooks on the wall.

"So, I don't know, you can put – "

But that was as far as I got before I felt eager lips attacking my own. I got a brief glimpse of whitish hair before I closed my eyes and moaned. I forgot what I was going to say anyways…

He kissed me vigorously, his tongue working into my mouth. I met it with mine and they battled furiously. I felt him push me against the wall and bite my lower lip, making me shiver. He was certainly awesome when it came to making out. I felt around blindly beside me and shut the door again, yet still remained heavily distracted by the delicious lips on mine.

I sighed breathily as he moved down to my neck, biting and sucking as he went. He was pretty talented, I had to say. His straight teeth nipped me gently and I felt him lift my legs to wrap them around his waist, him now holding me up completely. He pressed his groin against mine as we kissed again, pushing me tighter against the wall. I felt dazed as he ran his hands all over me. He was greedy, feeling me everywhere, but I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. The fact that it was from this freaking _model_ also helped…

Mobile wrapped his arms around me and carried me over to the bed, still tonguing my mouth eagerly. He must have seen enough of the apartment in the two seconds we were in the door to know where the bed was, because he managed to find it in the semi-darkness and lay me down. I could definitely feel a growing in my pants at the prospect of what was to come. He stood before me and pulled off his shirt, then quickly got on top of me and started placing smaller kisses on my lips. The sweetness of them made me smile slightly. He was clearly in a hurry to get me undressed, but not enough to take time on little things like this. How did a guy like this even exist?

I helped wiggle out of my own shirt as he hiked it up and over my head. His tongue came back to greet mine again, and my breath quickened when I felt his hands on the button of my jeans. He undid it quickly, despite his obvious distraction above, and pulled my zipper down too. I threaded my fingers through that wonderful, nearly white hair of his and felt him working my pants and boxers down my hips. I lifted them to help him, since he seemed unwilling to break the kiss this time. I was only too happy to oblige. He was a great kisser…

I sighed again as I felt him grasp my erection suddenly and start working at it. I enjoyed this for a moment, feeling his calloused hands on me, so slow and teasing. His other hand was undoing his own belt and jeans, with which jingled as he quickly dispatched them. I moaned slightly, seeing his generous size.

I wanted that thing in me so bad.

"Lube?" he whispered against my ear, which made me shiver.

"In – in the drawer," I breathed, feeling him stroke me extra slow when I tried to speak. I pointed over to the desk, which was the one place Scott never looked since it didn't contain food or video games.

He reached out a hand toward it, which confused me. The desk was across the room, there was no way he could reach from here.

Apparently I was mistaken. My lubricant, which was expensive and had a tingly feeling to it, flew from the now open drawer and into Mobile's hand quickly. I looked up at him, confused, only to see his eyes fading to their normal color after having been completely glazed white and shining. Uh…what?

"I'm psychic," he said, obviously seeing my bemused expression. His face looked sheepish, perhaps because he hadn't told me sooner.

"W-why?" I asked, confused. I was also a bit distracted, due to the current placement of his hand.

He shrugged. "For my own reasons. I'm not radio-active or anything."

"Oh," I replied. I decided I didn't care, and it was a bit hard to think straight while there was a hand on your dick.

When he saw that I wasn't freaking out, he continued.

Mobile opened the little bottle and immediately spread some on his length, which was clearly hard. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip, unable to stop myself. He was so hot, even his psychic powers were sexy.

I saw him coat his fingers in the substance too, which was all the warning I got before he shoved his tongue in my mouth again, while shoving his fingers in my entrance. I moaned into his mouth, feeling him gently work them inside me. I clutched at his hair as he fingered me expertly, making me want him that much more. He moved away from my mouth just as he grazed my prostate, making me gasp.

"Ohh," I whined, feeling it again. He nipped my lower lip affectionately, looking as though he was enjoying this.

I bucked my hips back against his hand as he worked inside me, loving how he felt. This adorable guy, doing the dirtiest things to me, in my bed. I was in heaven.

He looked down at me, flushed from his own arousal, and his eyes glowed briefly as his free hand played along my chest. His fingers glowed ever-so-slightly on my skin.

"Ah!" I cried, feeling a jolt of pleasure in both my lower half and on my nipple, which he was currently playing with. I panted and closed my eyes, turning my head to the side from the aftershock. What was that? Some freaky, psychic thing? I wasn't quite sure if he should be messing with my nerve endings like that…

He did it again, making me moan loudly. I decided it was alright.

I arched into his touch as he continued to play with me. He was too good, I wasn't going to survive the night if he continued this. His slim fingers made me worship them and my mind started to go fuzzy. There was just this guy in front of me, making me feel amazing, and that was all I was aware of.

Just then he pulled away and I saw him stroke his own arousal a few times. He moved his hips closer to mine, but I managed to gather enough presence of mind to grab his shoulders.

"Wait," I said breathlessly, shaking slightly from his previous ministrations. He looked up, concerned.

"What is it?"

I used my remaining strength to flip him over and climb atop _him_ this time. It was his turn…

"I want to ride you," I said, some solidity returning to my voice. His mouth opened slightly and a soft groan escaped him.

He didn't do anything else, so I decided that was my signal to continue. I centered his dick with my hand, hovering over it on my knees. He looked up at me, clear want in his eyes as well as a bit of surprise, and I slowly lowered myself onto him.

He grunted, I moaned. I could feel his generous length entering me, which still hurt a little no matter how many times I had done this, but finally reached the end with his hips flush with mine.

"Fuck," he said simply. He put his hands on my hips and caressed the skin there lightly.

I smirked, seeing the desperate look in his eyes. It was clear he wanted me to get going. I decided that I was adjusted enough, and gently began to move, using my knees on either side of him to push me up. I saw him reach up to his face, for his glasses.

"Don't," I whispered, holding his wrist away from his eyes. I didn't stop moving against him as I spoke. He just looked up at me confused. "Leave them on," I clarified, "I want you to see me."

I thought I felt him shiver slightly beneath me.

I continued slow for a bit, getting used to the feeling. He began panting hard when I started grinding a little with each thrust, his toned chest glistening wonderfully in the low light from the window.

I whined again, feeling his cock brush my prostate once more. I put my head back and placed a steadying hand on his abdomen so that I could keep going, because hitting that spot was making me a little weak. His hands held firm on my sides. I ground my ass continuously against his hips, making him and myself moan.

"Oh, god," I said breathlessly to the room. I moved a bit faster, feeling his hands encourage me to do so.

I took my own cock in hand to relieve my tension and started stroking myself. Mobile made a funny noise, almost a gasp, as he watched me jack myself on top of him. I could feel him start thrusting against me, trying to go deeper.

"Yes," I breathed. I hadn't felt this good in a long time…

I rode him hard, pumping my own erection in time with the friction inside me, which felt wonderful. Sweat dampened my hair slightly, and my thoughts became less clear. I could feel the build-up, which tingled in my midsection, making me whimper as I impaled myself as hard and fast as I could.

I cried out loudly as I came. My warm seed spilled over my own hand and my muscles tensed. I continued to grind against Mobile's cock, hearing his breath hitch as I tightened around him reflexively during my orgasm. With my eyes closed and my head back, I almost forgot where I was for a second.

Oh yeah, I was having totally awesome sex with a random guy I met at a club.

I sat atop him, with his dick still inside me, and panted wildly. The aftershocks were making my mind blank. I was surprised I could still sit up straight.

While I was still reeling, I felt Mobile lift me slightly and pull out. He flipped me over, gently despite his haste, so that he was on top again and I was now on my stomach. His breath was uneven, displaying his excitement. I felt him spread my legs and immediately push back into me from behind, but I was too tired to do anything now.

Except moan.

He pounded into me, no doubt trying to get himself off now. I supposed I was a bit selfish. I should have let him finish first, but I got carried away. I don't know if it was because I hadn't been laid in a while or because his cock felt extra-amazing, but I hadn't been able to hold myself back.

However, his excited breathing and wandering hands said that he didn't seem to mind. He felt along my body, my mind still a bit dazed. His hands brushed my sides, my stomach, my hips, my back. The way he touched me made it feel so intimate for two people who had just met a few hours ago. I felt his hand wander around to my front and down to my dick, which was half-hard again at the feel of his cock inside me once more. He must have noticed this, or my pleasured gasps, because he grasped it and began stroking me slowly again.

I buried my head in the pillow beneath me, groaning. This guy was going to make me come twice…

He placed kisses on the back of my neck, nipping at it periodically. His powerful thrusts into me sent little shocks to my groin, making me harder and causing me to get all hot again. I whimpered at a particularly hard thrust, but it was muffled due to the fluffy pillow beneath me. His other hand wound into my hair, pulling it slightly as he lifted my head up.

My breathy sigh must have notified him that I liked my hair being pulled, because he chuckled slightly.

"I want to hear you," he whispered against my neck.

"Oh," I whined, turning my head to the side. Mobile's throaty voice made my skin prickle, especially when it sounded so commanding. His hand was merciless on my dick, and I could already feel the ache for my second release.

I bucked back against him to meet his pounding cock, which made him make a pleasured noise in the back of his throat. His tongue ran sexily along my shoulder, making me sigh. My arms were going to give out if he kept doing shit like that…

"Fuck," I said, closing my eyes. He was bumping my prostate again, making my mind go fuzzy once more. Mobile wasn't showing any mercy.

He pulled me back so that I was upright on my knees. I don't think I would have been able to keep myself up if he wasn't holding me tight against his chest with the arm that wasn't busy stroking my cock. But he held firm, grinding his hips into me and burying his face in the crook of my neck. All I could do was lean against him and moan wildly, feeling that familiar build-up in my groin yet again.

My panting increased, as well as his, and I finally lost control again.

"Ah!" I shouted, coming a second time that evening. My head dropped back onto his shoulder as my body locked. I clutched desperately at his arm across my chest, feeling the waves crash into me. Mobile thrust against me hard as I came and his teeth clamped down on my shoulder, giving me no chance at keeping my sanity through this.

As I slowly came down from my high, I heard Mobile groan from behind and felt his cum spurt into me. The warm feeling was pleasant, and I had grown to like it over the years. In the aftermath of an orgasm, however, I was still regaining my ability to process information.

Mobile slowed and stopped, still nipping me gently on the shoulder. My dazed mind began kicking back into action, though slowly, as he pulled out of me. I felt the beginnings of a smile form at the corners of my mouth.

But when I realized what was happening, that Mobile had just come inside me, I felt a pang of guilt. I realized that I hadn't used a condom. What an idiot. He seemed like a very clean person and all, but that didn't mean I should just have random, unprotected sex with someone I barely knew. Well, it was too late now.

I felt him release me, still breathing heavily, and I flopped down onto the pillow. That poor pillow had witnessed its fair share of gay sex during its existence in this apartment. At least its life wasn't boring, that was for sure.

Mobile flopped down beside me, smiling slightly. He looked tired, but still more fucking cute than anyone should be allowed to be. I grinned back at him, unable to help myself. He was contagious.

"Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?" he asked, half muffled by Scott's pillow.

"Yeah," I said, laughing slightly. "I'm not gonna kick you out, you know. I'm not a _jerk_."

Mobile chuckled. I felt him throw a lazy arm over my shoulders and he leaned over. His tongue grazed the shell of my ear before his teeth bit it lightly.

Damn, he was just sexy all the time.

I was hoping he wasn't trying to have another go, because I really didn't think I could take it. However, he simply kept his arm over my shoulders and laid his head back down where it had been.

"Thanks," he said sleepily.

As my mind drifted off and my vision became darker, I remember thinking that I would be sad to see this one go.


	2. Chapter 2

I managed some sort of curse as I felt the unforgiving sun blast my eyes. Apparently, I had forgotten to close the curtains last night, which I usually did to prevent this very thing. When I threw up a hand to shield myself, I felt it collide with the body next to me.

"Sorry Scott," I muttered, opening my eyes to no doubt find his large brown ones staring back at me.

However, when I saw bright silvery ones instead, I was a bit confused. I didn't jump, though. Frankly, I had woken up remembering less about a person next to me than I would like to admit.

"Scott's not, like, your boyfriend, is he?" the man asked sleepily.

Then, a night of sex rushed back to me in about a second, and I almost had to catch my breath. All that hotness at once was a lot to take in. It took me a few seconds to respond.

"No, my roommate," I said finally. "He's straight. Well, he thinks he is," I added, chuckling.

"Wait, where is he, then?" Mobile asked curiously.

"I sent him over to his girlfriend's house," I said, grinning sheepishly. "So I could, uh, have a guest over."

Mobile laughed, then ruffled my hair and sat up. We were both still naked, something we hadn't taken care of before we passed out. I watched his fine ass as he wandered around the room, picking up clothes and throwing my own over to me. Every time he bent down I think my heart sped up a little.

"Well, I have to go to work," he said, grimacing as though he didn't want to. Well, I supposed no one wanted to go to work, but it was an excuse to get out of my house without blatantly saying 'I have to leave and never contact you again. Thanks for the sex.'

I had fumbled around for a solid excuse like that on many an occasion. It was a bit harder to sound convincing when you were still partially drunk from the night before and trying to retrieve your pants from a hanging light, however. Not that I had ever had experience with that either.

"I'll walk you to the bus stop," I said, pulling my shirt on lazily. So what if my neighbors saw me wearing the same clothes? They knew me well enough by now anyways.

"Cool," he said, zipping up his jeans. The clink of his belt was a sad noise indeed, knowing what it was covering up.

I put on my jacket and got over it. When we were walking down the sidewalk towards the bus stop, using my umbrella as cover from the torrential rain, I noticed him looking at me every so often. I couldn't quite make out his expression, though. Perhaps he was rethinking his decisions last night.

"Something wrong?" I asked, a little afraid of what I might hear.

"No," he said, looking ahead. Then he seemed to change his mind and turned to speak to me again. "Well, I dunno. You're really cute, I guess."

Apparently that was all I was going to get in the way of explanations.

"Well, thanks, I guess," I laughed. "Is that a problem? Because you make it sound like one."

I raised my eyebrows in hopes he would explain.

"Well," he sighed, "I just…don't want this to be a one-time thing. But I'm afraid you'll say _you_ want it to be."

"Oh," I looked away, feeling guilty. That was exactly what I wanted. I didn't have the energy to juggle Scott living with me _and_ trying to bring in a boyfriend as well. It was better this way.

"But it sounds like that's what you're going to say, isn't it?" he said, looking at me matter-of-factly.

"I just can't right now," I said. I avoided his eyes, knowing they would just make me feel like more of a douche.

He nodded.

"Okay," he said simply.

When the bus pulled up, he waved at me and said goodbye, his sexy voice echoing in my ears long after he had gone. The bus drove away and took with it the kindest and most generous guy I had ever hooked up with. What the hell was wrong with me?

I needed coffee.

I turned immediately into a Tim Hortons, hoping to cure a headache that I was sure wasn't solely due to the lack of caffeine. The lady behind the counter was pretty and she batted her eyelashes at me. Her smile was obviously one she used to draw men in.

Poor girl.

"Hi, can I have…two Double Doubles, a Chocolate Glazed, and a Sour Cream Glazed?" I asked tiredly, reaching into my back pocket to get my wallet.

"Will that be all?" she asked, still smiling in a fake way.

"Yes," I replied flatly. Easy sister, no one's buying it.

"That will be four-fourteen," she said sweetly.

I counted out the money and handed it over. She took it, checked way too briefly to actually have been paying attention, and threw it into the register. I meandered over to the pick-up counter to await my stuff.

I figured Scott would come home eventually, and if he didn't I would be able to put away another donut and he would have cold coffee waiting for him. I figured since I kicked him out last night I owed him something, however.

I walked back to our apartment then, hurrying away from the girl at the coffee place. Couldn't she take a hint? It was when I saw Scott slumped over in front of our door that I rolled my eyes. He couldn't have died in the eight minutes I was away from the house, so I figured he was asleep and being an idiot, as usual.

"Scott…" I walked up the walkway, pulling out my keys. He didn't move. "Scott!"

I nudged him with my foot.

"Good morning, Scott!" I said loudly, and he finally stirred. "Come on, sleepyhead! Up and at 'em! I brought you a Double Double and a Sour Cream Glazed."

"Duh…" he said. It wasn't really a word, but it notified me he was able to breathe.

"I was just walking Mobile to the bus stop. What are you doing here so early? It's not even nine," I said, raising an eyebrow. He was usually asleep whenever I left for work, and I didn't doubt he slept long after that most days.

"I got up really early and I thought I was wide awake but I wasn't," he whined sleepily. "And I forgot you had my key."

"Aww, poor widdle baby!" I said, pushing the drink carrier into his hands so that I could unlock the door. I guess I was lucky he was here, really, because I probably wouldn't have managed it alone with my other hand holding the umbrella.

He stumbled in before me, tracking water everywhere. I shook out the umbrella and closed it, leaning it up against the wall where it would no doubt leak more water onto the floor. I sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm soaking wet," Scott said, looking down at his dripping clothes. I myself was a bit wet too, for the umbrella couldn't protect the user from everything.

"Hang on," I said, remembering the bus yesterday. "I'll show you a trick Mobile taught me last night."

"Ew, what?" Scott said, making a face.

"No, it's…you know your Chi?" I asked, waving away his thought. "Think about spreading your Chi all over the surface of your body, and then, um, you kind of – "

I concentrated and tried to create the same feeling from last night. I knew I had done it when my hair blew about again, even though there was no breeze now that the door was shut. Scott looked at me dumbly.

"What? Chi? What?" he said, as if I were insane. "Is this one of your gay Chakra Tantric special abilities or whatever?"

"No, it's a psychic thing," I said. At least, that's how I assumed he knew this in the first place. "Mobile is psychic."

"Mobile is _psychic?_ Is he vegan?" Scott said, freaking out. I wandered over to the kitchen, being used to his mood swings.

"No, he's psychic for his own reasons," I said, looking next to the fridge for my phone. I guessed it was in my other pants or something. Well, since I was here, I might as well make some bacon, because…

Well, you know.

"_Can he train me?_ Dude is – Todd Rundgren or whatever is psychic! Vegan Psychic!" Scott nearly dropped the coffee, which I would have had to kill him for. "If I get training from your new boyfriend I can kick his ass!"

I felt a small pang of guilt at the mention of 'boyfriend'. I sighed.

"I don't think it's that easy, Scott. And he's not my 'boyfriend', okay?" I looked ainside the fridge door, which was sparse. "Are we out of ketchup? I thought I just bought some…"

"God! Why isn't anything ever that easy?" Scott said through gritted teeth. He pulled the donut from its packaging. "I'm gonna have a shower."

He flopped onto the bed, the donut now stuffed into his mouth. After a hefty sigh and a long time of him staring blankly at the ceiling, he spoke again.

"You know what sucks?" He asked.

"What?" I said, looking over my shoulder at his mopey figure on the bed.

"Everything!" he said bitterly.

I frowned slightly, still looking at him.

"Psh. Listen to this, okay? Just listen," I placed the thin strips onto the frying pan and they hissed beautifully. "You hear that? That is market bacon hitting the pan. _Today a child is born unto us and his name will be bacon."_ I narrowed my eyes._ "_Smell it? Do you smell that? Smell it!"

"I smell it!" Scott said irritably.

"Everything does not suck," I said simply, turning back to the pan before it could burn the shit out of me. That bacon was a sneaky little bastard when it came to boiling grease flying at me.

"I know, it's just…it's just Envy. And _everything!"_

I rolled my eyes and turned back to him.

"It's in the past, guy. It's over. Forget about it," I said bluntly. We all knew that forgetting was one of Scott's stronger defense mechanisms. Why it was failing now was a mystery.

"But she's back! She's here!" Scott whined, flailing his arms.

"Dude? Look," I said, brandishing the spatula and putting on the you-better-listen face. "Her being back doesn't make it not over."

"I think…I…get…it…sort of…" he said slowly.

"Good," I said, returning my attention to my babies.

Scott paused, and I knew it was only a matter of time. If he even –

"But what about the fact that she – "

"I thought you got it!" I said irritably, gripping the spatula like a sword.

"I…yeah! I did! I do. I get it," he said, recoiling. "Got it."

It was bad enough that I had to deal with my own guilty conscience about Mobile. Now I had this shit.

* * *

><p>"You've reached Miratel Solutions Inc. technical support, how can I help you?"<p>

I typed away at my keyboard, along with a billion other people around me in a billion other cubicles exactly like mine. Though, those other cubicles didn't have a picture frame made out of popsicle sticks. It wasn't from my son or anything, though. It was from my 23-year-old roommate. My headset echoed the person halfway across the world, who was going on about their computer which was acting weird.

"_The computer is on, but the screen just won't work. I've tried everything!"_

"Are there any cracks or defining marks on the monitor?" I asked flatly, typing down the information.

"_No, it's brand-new! I barely even touched it!"_

I paused in my typing, my cubicle going silent.

"Sir…" I closed my eyes and kneaded my temples. "Have you turned the monitor on yet?"

"_On? What do you…? Oh. Oh yes, I see. That was it. Thank you!"_

Click.

I hate my life.

As I waited for another call, which was rare for me to have some down time, I tossed my little stuffed Sonic in the air. He sailed overhead, his arms flapping lazily at his sides. I always wished I could be as fast as Sonic. I was on the track team in high school, so running was never a problem for me, but there was always the drive to be faster. Better.

That drive never seemed to leave me.

My headset rang, startling me and causing Sonic to bounce on the carpeted floor. I rolled my chair up to my keyboard and pressed the button by my ear to connect me to my caller.

"You've reached Miratel Solutions Inc. technical support, how can I help you?" I recited. It had long become engrained in my memory. Sometimes I accidentally said it at home when I answered the phone too, as if doing it at work wasn't bad enough.

"_Hi Wallace."_

I felt my stomach do a kind of flip-flop on me. A voice with a slight husky rasp to it was on the other end of the line. That throaty voice that had whispered to me as its owner did unspeakable things to my body, making me moan and gasp as he saw fit. The man whose mouth had nipped and kissed at my skin while a hard cock pounded into me from behind, and whose hands had run all over me, knowing probably every inch of me by now.

"Yeah?" I said, a little less manly than I would have liked.

"_They said they would transfer me to you, so I'm not stalking you or anything."_

"Okay," I replied, slightly dazed. "Wait, how did you know I work here?"

"_Oh. I saw your business card on your desk this morning."_

"Sounds pretty stalkery to me," I said flatly.

"_Okay, maybe a bit, but I just _really_ wanted to make sure that you didn't want to go out sometime or something."_

I sighed and rubbed my temples again. His alluring voice sounded ten times so when he was pleading with me on the phone. He wasn't outright begging, but his tone was definitely hopeful. This meant I had to quash that hope, which I hated doing.

"Mobile, I…" I trailed off, trying to find the right words.

But after several minutes of waiting for something, anything, to come to my mind, I realized that I couldn't. Or rather, I didn't want to. I sighed in defeat and removed my hand from my forehead.

"Where?" I asked, smiling a bit despite myself.

"_You don't have to sound so excited."_

"No, no," I said, shaking my head and grinning at his playful tone. "Just…where? And what time?"

"_Tomorrow? At Emanon?"_

"Okay. I get off at six, so like, is seven okay?" I asked, leaning way back in my chair. My hair stood up (or technically hung down) as my head lay back.

"_Yeah, that's fine."_

"Don't sound so excited," I teased, using his exact tone. I heard him chuckle slightly.

"_I'm actually looking forward to it. See you then…"_

"Bye," I said, pressing the button on my headset to end the call.

It was certainly not brought to my knowledge if, for some reason, I was able to face the rest of the day with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>"Geeze Wallace, you getting laid tonight or something?" Brian asked as I grabbed my coat hurriedly. He was peering over the wall that separated our cubicles.<p>

"Ha ha," I replied sarcastically. I avoided telling him that his suggestion may actually be a possibility. We had pretty much broken the ice by fucking already, so I figured that Mobile wouldn't totally object to doing it again. I wasn't planning on it tonight, though. Hopefully just a normal date with a normal guy.

I grimaced as I thought of the possibility that he was some weirdo. What if he collected dead gerbils or something?

The irony of the fact that I was only now looking into this was not wasted on me.

Nevertheless, I found myself inexplicably excited. I went home, made my hair presentable again, got mildly dressed up, and caught the bus just in time. I was still doing up the last three buttons on my plain black shirt when I clambered up the steps of the large bus. I gave the dude money and wandered over to a seat. The cuffs of my jeans were damp, of course. Stupid puddles outside.

Anyways, after what felt like a two-second ride with me fidgeting the whole time, I got off at the stop and walked at a leisurely pace toward Emanon.

I had been there once before. A rich guy I dated for about three days took me there. While I wasn't particularly keen on thinking about him at the moment, the food there was pretty awesome. I had a gourmet burger that almost made me pass out, it was that good.

God, I was such a food-whore. Well, I was a regular whore too, but that I could live with.

I trotted down the sidewalk, looking up every once in a while in case I saw Mobile on his way as well. This scared me a little bit. Maybe I should just go home? Part of me didn't want this to turn into a relationship or whatever. I wasn't ready, and I was still having fun being a slut. But the other part of me couldn't help getting excited at the prospect of seeing Mobile again…

I stuffed my hands in my pockets irritably.

Maybe it was just because of his beautiful penis, or because he was so mysterious that one couldn't help but be interested. I tried to tell myself that these were the reasons. That had to have been what drew me in, not the fact that he was so nice. I didn't care if a guy was nice, because all I had been searching for that night was a good lay. I had found it, too. So why was I even here?

I stood before Emanon, the fancy-dancy restaurant with elegant letters and small lights on the sign. I didn't see Mobile outside, so I checked my phone to see what time it was.

Eight past seven. Well, I guess I was fashionably late. Perhaps he was inside already.

I walked in the door and took in the appearance of the restaurant. It hadn't changed much since I had been here last. It was a hell of a lot fancier than any other place in Toronto, though, that was for sure. There was a deep red carpeting on the floor, which branched off into little paths with the different isles of tables in several directions. The tables themselves were made of a sleek-looking black shiny wood, which was very similar to the dark paneling along the walls and ceiling of the restaurant. Each table had its own little lamp hanging above it, which I supposed gave the impression of privacy, and each lamp was tinted a different color, taking on very soft pastels. I quite liked the whole place, really. It was just so nice to look at.

"Table for one?" the lady at the little podium asked.

I was mildly offended. Did I look so hideous that I would just go out to dinner by myself?

"No, I'm meeting someone," I said, taking my hands out of my pockets. "Is he here? His name's Mobile."

"Mobile?" the woman asked, looking confused.

"Yes."

She looked down at the podium, which I guessed held all her information, and her eyes wandered the surface of her chart.

"I don't see anyone by that name on here," she looked up. "Perhaps he hasn't arrived yet?"

"Yeah, okay," I said, sighing slightly. Wasn't it him who wanted this stupid date in the first place?

"Would you like to be seated until then?" she asked politely.

"No, I'll just wait here," I gestured at the benches built for that specific purpose. I didn't want to get seated and then have him be a no-show. It would feel more pathetic if I was sitting at a table by myself instead of being by the door where I could make a graceful exit if need be.

I thanked the lady, who I saw was named Carol, and flumped down onto one of the comfy benches.

If that dude didn't show up, I was gonna be pissed. I had put myself out there by accepting his invitation, which I had _thought_ was genuine. What if he was just messing with me? What if he was trying to get _me_ to chase _him?_ Fat chance.

I crossed my arms and stared blankly ahead. I realized that I had even dressed nice for this guy, which didn't make me all that innocent either, I guessed. Damn it, there was no escaping him now.

"Sorry," said a throaty voice next to me.

I looked up to see Mobile standing there, looking too-damn-cute as always. His expression was slightly ashamed, no doubt at having been late. I didn't even know why I was upset, really, because it wasn't as though I had waited a long time.

But looking at his face, it was hard to remain that way anyways.

"It's okay," I said, standing. He flashed me a dazzling smile and I almost fell over, but I managed not to and just responded with a smile of my own.

"I got stuck on the plane. My boss wanted me to take care of some business, which I had no idea how to handle, so it took me a bit longer to straighten out," he explained. He turned to converse with the podium-lady again, but I drew my eyebrows together in confusion.

On the plane? What, was he a flight attendant or something?

The lady led us away, looking between us knowingly, to a table deep into the restaurant. We passed several full places. It must have been busy tonight. When we reached our destination, Carol put menus on the flat woody surface and left us alone.

"So," I started, sitting down and scooting awkwardly into the booth. Mobile sat across from me. "Like, uh, what do you do where you have to be on a plane?" I asked curiously.

"Oh," he laughed, looking down at his hands, which were folded on top of the table. Great, I asked a stupid question or something. "No, not like an airplane. I, er, work on the astral plane."

I stared blankly back at him, so he continued.

"It's like, another sort of reality, I suppose," he said, looking as though he didn't know how to explain it. "A different way of existing in the same universe. Anyways, someone has to help manage it, and I'm called out to help sometimes."

"So like…" I tried to grasp this. "Ghosts and stuff?"

"Um, kind of," he said, smiling slightly. "There are _beings_ there. Some of them people."

"What else is there?" I asked warily.

"A lot of stuff. Some of it's scary, and some of it is pretty cool," he said simply. "But all of it is hard to describe."

"So you work there?" I asked.

"Yeah. What do you do at Miratel?" he asked innocently.

"It's a call center. I'm tech support, so I answer people's questions about their computers or whatever," I said in a very unexcited tone.

"Fun, eh?" he asked, looking amused.

"Thrilling."

"So like, what do you do for fun, then?" he fiddled with his menu absently, then looked up at me over his glasses.

"Get drunk," I said, laughing. It was the truth.

He chuckled.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked randomly.

I raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question, then pointed at the seafoam green-tinted lamp above us.

"Green," I said simply. He nodded, then started to take a sip of the ice-water that had been set out for us.

When he saw my questioning look, he lowered the water again and said "Oh, blue. Just like your eyes."

I snorted. He smirked.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Oh god!" I shouted, clutching at his mussed up hair.<p>

I writhed beneath him as he pounded into me. His hands clutched at my hips, pulling me closer, holding me still so that he could fuck me properly. His face was buried in my shoulder again as I cried out. I could feel his breath warm against my skin.

I clutched my legs tighter around him, almost as if I were afraid he would leave. But judging by his excited moans, he wasn't going anywhere.

We were in his apartment this time. I was glad to see it was better than mine, though I was insanely jealous. He had a separate bedroom with a queen-sized bed even, which was equipped with a bunch of fluffy pillows. It was like having sex on clouds.

But I was less aware of the room around us, or the bed beneath us. I was a bit preoccupied with the man on top of me, who looked like a freaking angel with how the light from the other room lit up behind him. It created a sort of halo, and his soft features were only enhanced by it.

The entire evening, actually, he had looked irresistible. His light hair, his straight teeth, his bright eyes. All shone in the light whenever he moved a certain way, and his handsome face had been constantly complimenting them.

The way he looked at me when we had walked in the door would have put anybody on their back in two seconds.

Now I was able to feel his smooth skin as he rubbed against me. Even his body was beautiful, so fit and toned for someone who spent a great deal of time in another dimension or whatever. If his body was so often left behind as an empty vessel, why was he so perfect?

"Harder!" I breathed into his ear. He responded eagerly, making me gasp. I put my head back, moaning into the open room.

He held me so close, yet still managed to fuck me senseless. I almost couldn't breathe. His alluring scent, his sweet breath, and his rhythmic thrusting all made me feel like I was drowning in pleasure. The beautiful pleasure that was Mobile.

"Oh! Oh! Ohh!" I moaned breathlessly, clutching at him harder. His cock bumped against my prostate repeatedly, sending jolts all through my body and making me extremely vocal. I was sure the neighbors could hear. Well, at least they had a good production to listen to.

"Fuck," he whispered against my skin. His teeth nipped me several times, which I liked. He was so composed in public, but he definitely had a bit of a dominant side in bed. I may have hickeys, but how I got them made the marks worth it.

I ran my hands through his hair in order to hang on to my sanity, still crying out. I was usually somewhat expressive during sex, but today I couldn't seem to hold back. I threw back my head and probably invented a few words, Mobile pushing into me the whole while. I didn't know what to do with myself. I almost felt _too_ good, which I didn't know was possible.

His mouthwatering body straightened up now, giving me a better view of his torso. My hands fell from the back of his head as he leaned up and looked down at me.

Even though I was enjoying his ravenous expression as he eyed me, his hips had stopped. I whined and bucked down onto him, trying to make him move again.

He lifted my hips to get a better angle and began thrusting again. I was pretty much lost at this point, so Mobile was the one controlling everything now.

"Don't stop!" I breathed, grabbing the headboard with one hand to ground myself. My other rested on his tight stomach, just so that I could feel him still. His abs rippled deliciously with each thrust. He had a small line of silvery hairs there, which trailed lower down his body to end at a very erect, very happy penis.

The owner of that penis was panting heavily above me and looked to be enjoying himself thoroughly. I could only say the same.

His hand wandered up my thigh and he ran his fingers through my dark pubic hair. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so turned on at the moment. It tickled slightly, but it just made my own cock harder. This wasn't stunted when his hand wrapped around my erection and he started stroking me in time with his thrusts.

My moans became louder and I turned my head to the side in slight frustration. Sweat glistened on my bare chest. I needed to come, but I didn't want this to end. I could do this all day.

No I couldn't.

"Oh!" I shouted, feeling my body tense and my cum spill out of me. Mobile worked my dick slowly and pounded into me hard, drawing out my orgasm in a totally unfair way. He knew I couldn't handle the way he did that without going nearly blind. My legs clenched tighter around him and I panted wildly, hearing his own breath hitch. He came as well, his head dropping back slightly and a breathy noise escaping his mouth.

Finally, it subsided. As my vision returned and my thoughts organized, I relaxed, exhausted from all the moaning and shouting. My fingers ran absently through the small hairs on his stomach still while we both caught our breath.

Slowly, he pulled out of me and flumped next to me again, just like the first time we had done this. He looked so damn cute when he did it I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Good?" he said. His perfect face was smushed against one of the pillows, yet even that looked hot when he did it. His grey eyes looked over at me in a questioning stare.

"Yeah," I replied. My mind was trying not to be blown anymore. However, it was difficult, since I had almost been fucked through the mattress.

"What's the matter?" he said, laughing slightly. He still sounded out of breath.

I waited a while, taking the time to stick my bottom lip out and pout. This sucked.

"I don't want it to be over, 'cuz now I have to go home!" I whined, closing my eyes to emphasize my tantrum. I opened them and looked over to find that hungry look in his eyes again. "What?"

"You're so sexy," he sighed. He groaned and buried his face in the pillow fully now. I heard his muffled voice say, "You're making me hard again."

I groaned and laughed at the same time. "I don't think I can do it again, Mobile. My ass hurts."

"That's because you're so tight," he said in a strangled voice.

"Well, I think it's because you fucked me too hard, actually. Not that I didn't like it," I added flirtatiously, leaning over to nip at his cheek.

"Stop it!" he wailed, pulling the pillow over his head instead to cover his ears.

I chuckled at his silliness and moved to get up. This movement was halted by an arm around my waist, however, which pulled me back so that I flopped back onto the bed. Mobile climbed atop me, straddling my hips.

"I don't think so. You're spending the night."

* * *

><p>I groaned heavily. My ass was burning a little, but it was a burn that told a great story.<p>

I was laying on my stomach, having just been thoroughly ravaged _again_, and Mobile was laying next to me asleep. He had konked out pretty fast after that second round, and I was close to doing so myself.

As I watched his angelic face all relaxed with sleep, I sighed. I supposed that now there was no turning back.

I had fallen for this guy.

He was adorable in every sense of the word. While I would never say it out loud, his cuteness had no end. From his pale blonde hair to his little soldier between his legs, Mobile was amazing. I couldn't resist him any longer, and I felt so sappy at being satisfied to just have his arm around me. We had only had one real date, but that was all I had needed to find out that I was totally infatuated with this dude.

I now knew several things by just having sat and talked with him over dinner. I knew that sometimes, his psychic powers made him a bit overwhelmed mentally, and that he didn't even know how he had gotten them in the first place. I knew that his brother was the same way. I knew that he hated peas and radishes, and that he didn't want the different foods on his plate to touch a lot. I knew that his family didn't have any idea about his sexuality, because they had never even inquired enough to find out.

I knew that he wasn't actually the whitish-blonde he was today. I also knew that it wasn't dyed, since his pubic hair was also the same color. Apparently, one night, the night he had woken up after discovering his ability to travel to the astral plane, he had been so confused and scared by what he saw there that his hair had lost its pigment. His parents had thought it was a cry for attention, and had not believed him until he had eaten his morning cereal without lifting a finger.

He seemed to have had a fairly neglectful childhood, and perhaps it was because of that that Mobile seemed so closed off in public.

But to me, he was so nice and so mindful of _my_ feelings, I wasn't even sure if I deserved him. It was no doubt to me now that I wanted him, I just couldn't see why he wanted me. I wasn't entirely special, or anything. But Mobile was the most interesting, kind, and overall coolest person I had ever talked to. Or had sex with.

I was hooked, and there was no escaping him now. Well, so much for the single life.

I jumped as my phone rang. The pocket to my pants (which were abandoned on the floor) was glowing while that new song I loved so much echoed throughout the room. I hurled myself off the bed and crawled over to my jeans. Ruffling through them hurriedly, in hopes that Mobile wouldn't wake up, I found it and pressed the little green phone on the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Wallace?"_

"Oh, hi dad," I said, crawling back to the bed and climbing onto it again. I turned away from Mobile so that I wouldn't be talking directly in his face while he was trying to sleep.

"_Whatcha doin', son?" _he said cheerfully.

I looked down at my naked body, then over to my naked now-boyfriend.

"Watching TV," I laughed nervously.

"_Oh, whatcha watchin'?"_

Curse him and his need to know things.

"I'm not sure. I just turned to this movie, but I don't know what it is. How are you?" I said, avoiding the question in as many ways I knew how.

"_Your mother and I were just wondering how you've been. We haven't talked in a while. You doin' alright, son?"_

"Yeah, dad. I'm doing okay," I said, rubbing my forehead. I wasn't surprised to hear him instead of mom.

When I came out to my parents, my mom had cried. When I asked her why she was upset she went on about how she would never have grandchildren. It was the first time I had been slightly ashamed about how I was, because I had never even seen my mom cry before. Knowing I made her do it was the worst. She hadn't really ever forgiven me for being gay, I don't think, but over time she had at least started treating me normal again. Dad never really seemed to have a problem with it, which I was thankful for at least. But I had felt a glimmer of hope when I saw their home number on the screen that maybe _she _was calling for once.

"_You sound tired."_

I looked over at Mobile again and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, it's kind of been a long day."

"_How's work going? You still at that call place?"_

"Yeah," I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "I'm tech support now, though. It's not much different from customer service, really, but it's a little easier. Not so much putting out fires as it is solving problems."

"_Oh, tech support, eh? Sounds important!"_

I laughed. He always got over-proud whenever anything happened with me. That didn't mean I didn't like it, of course.

"Yeah. I got a raise and everything," I said, fuelling his excitement. "They needed someone with the training, and with all those classes I took in college, they decided to pay me a bit higher."

"_Wow, son, I'm really proud of you!"_

"Thanks dad," I said, grinning despite myself. I glanced over at Mobile once more and said, "Things are really starting to look up."


End file.
